Opowieść Wigilijna - historia Astvar'a
Na początek Witam , te opowiadanie , jak tytuł mówi będzie bazować na kultowej powieści Dickensa. Będzie trochę z humorem .Taka trochę parodia xd . . No to co ?Mam nadzieje że do świąt się wyrobie xdd Rozdział I Śnieg padał już od kilku godzin . Ulice całe zaśnieżone . Wszędzie lampki . Choinki . Promocje na prezenty . Każdy czuł ten magiczny czas.... No może nie każdy . Astvar idąc aleją szeroką patrzał z widocznym grymasem na świąteczne dekoracje . Nie lubił świąt bardziej od Margit czy Arne'ego . Wzrokiem bombardował ludzi którzy mieli podejść do niego i powiedzieć znienawidzoną regułkę psa ,,Wesołych Świąt !" . I tak szedł i szedł i dotarł do swego mieszkania . Już otwierał drzwi i ujrzał... - Siostra co ty robisz ?- zapytał zdziwiony widokiem Hedvig , wieszała piękne kolorowe lampki na parapet -Stroje nam mieszkanie !-powiedziała dumnie i znów zaczeła robić swoje . Astvar podbiegł i powstrzymał ją od czynności - Nie , nie nie nie , nie ma takiej opcji !-rykną zły -No ale o co ci chodzi ?- zapytała lekko przysmutna suczka -Święta to jedna wielka niepotrzebna rzecz !-powiedział po czym się oddalił od siostry . -I znów to samo , tak jest co rok - westchneła lekko zrezygnowana Hedvig Astvar patrzał się żółtymi oczami za okno i z wyraźnym grymasem. -A no właśnie ! Spakowałam cie- powiedziała dumna -Że co , że na co ?-zapytał i oderwał zwrok -Jedziemy na święta do bazy -powiedziała uśmiechnięta suczka Astvar zamarł . Był zdenerwowany i zszokowany -NIE NIE !-powiedział po czym wzią spakowany bagaż Hedvig i razem z nim wypchał suczke za drzwi -Jak chcesz , to se jedź ! Ale mnei nie zciagniesz tam !-rykną Astvar i trzasną drzwiami -WREDNY JESTEŚ !-powiedziała Hedvig , ochłoneła i dopiekła bratu-Wesołych świąt braciszku !- Hedvig potem zadowolona zeszła i wyszła z budynku Astvar był bardzo zdenerwowany . Z ciemniało się już więc poszedł do swojej sypialni . No niestety dla niego . Hedvig pamiętała o jego pokoju. Był cały w świątecznych ozdobach . Astvar nie miał już sił by krzyczeć i zrywać dekoracje . Westchną i poszedł do kuchni po szklankę wody. Gdy nalewał wody światło zaczeło mrygać . Zaniepokojony rozejrzał się . Nikogo nie było -Pff ...pewnie przez śnieg nawala elektrownia .-tłumaczył sobie Lecz nadal świtało mrugało. -Asssttvvarrrr-rozległ się głos -Ktoś ty ?-zapytał lekko z strachem pies , po czym podkulił ogon Ujżał błękitną zjawe psa . Wyglądał jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel. -To--o- Ty?-zapytał pies z niedowierzaniem - Ej ?! Przecie ty jesteś w Angli u rodziny - -Cichaj , przyszedłem cie ostrzeccc !!-powiedziała zjawa -Przed czym ?-zapytał kundel -Przed śmiercią...-powiedział duch Astvar zaczą się bać -Nie no żart , słuchaj , przybędą dziś w nocy 3 duchy do ciebie . By odmienić ciebie -mówił pies zjawa -Co-o ale czemu-zapytał kundel -Nie lubienie świąt może przynieść ci zgube..-powiedział poważnym tonem -Pf. ta jasne-odezwał się Astvar i przewrócił oczami -Nie lekceważ moich słów .....-powiedział po czym znikną . Wszytko wróciło do normy .Pies pomyślał że to zwidy przez te zapachowe świeczki jego siostry .Kundel położył się spać . -------- Astvar bez problemu zasną . Wybiła godzina pierwsza . W jego pokoju poczuł obecność kogoś jeszcze.Obudził go blask . Patrzał na zjawisko w ciszy i w zdziwieniu ... lecz nagle -MARGIT ?!-zapytał z niedowierzaniem . Przetarł oczy ze zdziwenia . Ujrzał unoszącą się w powietrzu suczkę w białym ubranku . -Jam nie żadna Margit , jam jestem duch minionych świąt ..-powiedziała suczka -Co było w tej wodziee ?-zapytał i spojrzał na szklankę Marg- ! yy to znaczy duch minionych świąt tylko przewrócił oczyma -Chce cie zabrać w pewne miejsce ..-mówił duch i wyciągną łapę do psa -EEEE... no wiesz , jutro mam do spłacenia podatki , i do urzędu iść no wiesz musze iśc spać bo-mówił Astvar -NOSZ DAJ MI ŻE TĄ ŁAPĘ!!-rykneła suczka -No dobra ,dobra-powiedział pies i podał łapę Przeteleportowali się do pewnej wioski. Kundel od razu poznał miejsce -Czy to..?-zapytał samego siebie -Tak , to twój stary dom -powiedział duch- To tutaj ty, najgorszy gbur chodzący na tej planecie. Tu zaczełeś swą marną egzystencje i.- -TY MASZ MI POMAGAĆ ? CZY UBLIŻAĆ? -spytał wnerwiony -No fakt -powiedziała krótko i podążyli do domu. Zajrzeli przez okno . Zastali tam małego Astvara z Hedvig oraz ich właściciela . Siedzieli przy kominku . Obok stała choinka . Ubrana w piękne bombki oraz kolorowe światełka. Astvar przyglądał się zjawisku z niezwykłym spokojem . Duch stał tuż za nim -Po co my tu jestesmy?-zapytał pies -Masz tutaj zobaczyć wydarzenie przez które znienawidziłeś święta.. czy coś- powiedział duch Pies spojrzał na salon w którym działa się akcja -Thomas ! Thomas !-powiedziała zadowolona Hedvig - Czy to dziś ?- -Tak , właśnie dziś -powiedział mężczyzna -Dziś są święta !-powiedział zadowolony mały Astvar -Szykujcie się , zaraz wyjeżdżamy do mojej rodziny !-zawołał Thomas i wstał z fotela po czym podążył do pokoju obok. Szczeniaki rozproszyły się . hedvig poszła do legowiska a Astvar wyszedł z domu . Pobiegł przez zaśnieżony chodnik do domu sąsiadów .Astvar ,ten dorosły wraz z duchem podążyli za nim. Zapukał do drzwi . A je otworzyła sąsiadka -Dzień dobry pani-powiedział psiak - Czy jest Sandy ?- -Dzień dobry -powiedziała kobieta po czym zawołała suczkę- Wejdź Psiak wszedł .Uśmiech z jego pyszczka zszedł gdy zobaczył pudła . Nie chciał nic wnioskować ,lecz czuł niepokój. -Hejj.-powiedziała sunia nieśmiale ,unikała kontaktu zwrokowego z psem -Co znaczą te wszytskie pudła ?-zapytał pies -No bo wiesz..-powiedziała suczka po czym spuściła głowe Astvar patrzał na nią ze smutkiem . Liczył na najgorsze -Proszę , odpowiedz mi-powiedział psiak -Wyprowadzamy się .-odpowiedziała krótko Astvar stana osupiały -Ale-e jak to ?-zapytał łamiącym się głosem -Tak , słuchaj przepraszam że nie powiedziałam tego wcześniej -powiedziała z wyrzutami -Wybaczam -odpowiedział -Przepraszam że robię taki prezent ..-powiedziała suczka i do oczu napłyneły jej łzy -Hej .. to nie twoja wina -powiedział po czym otarł głowę swoją o jej -Ale czuje sie jakby była -powiedziała ze łzami Astvar przytulił ją -Spokojnie , niech te ostatnie święta będą radosne -powiedział szczeniak Otarł łapką łzy swoje i Sandy Duch i Astvar (ten z teraźniejszości) patrzyli w ciszy -Po co mi każesz to oglądać ?-zapytał z wyrzutem -Każdy musi zmierzyć się z przeszłością -odpowiedział Chwilę po tem to pokoju wparował syn sąsiadki -Astvar ! Wasz dom się pali !!-powiedział po czym pobiegł do reszty -Co ?!-zapytał przerażony -Thomas ! Hedvig !- Wybiegł pospiesznie na zewnątrz , ujżał żywy szalejący ogień . Przez chwilę bał sie tego że najbliższe mu osoby tam są. Na szczęscie nie . Stali z daleka od ognia -Co się stało ? Nic wam nie jest ?-zapytał przerażony -Nie-powiedział Thomas Chwilę potem przyjechała straż . Zamiast kolęd zabrzmiała syrena . Pożar gaszono. Z daleka patrzyła Astvar i duch -Wracajmy proszę -powiedział kundel Margit skineła głową Astvar obudził się w łóżku . Zerwał sie i spojrzał na zegar . Nadal była pierwsza , -Co to było ?-zapytał siebie Usłyszał dziwny chałas dobiegający z kuchni . Wstał z łóżka i marszem poszedł i ujżał psa grzebiącego po szafkach -Kim ty jesteś ? I co ty robisz w moim domu ?-zapytał pies wreszcząc Okazał to sie być Arne ! Miał szatę białą i jego i wieniec na głowię . Mógł latać w powietrzu -ARNE?-zapytał -Sie wie -powiedział i przyfruną do niego -Teraz sie zastanawiać czy to nie przypadek że duchy są w postaci osób których z całego serca nienawidze-powiedział kundel Arne podniusł brew i przerócił oczami -No to kim jesteś ?-zapytał z ironią kundel -Ja jestem duchem tegorocznych świąt-odpowiedział -No to, słyszałem że już przypomniałeś sobie chwilę od której zacząłeś nienawidzieć świąt - dodał duch i uniósł się w powietrze -Tak , ale to już za mną-powiedział szorstko -Zatem czy chcesz wybrać się w pewne miejsce ?-zapytał i wysuną łapę do Astvara -Eeeehehe .. Mam być szczery-zapytał Astvar -Spoko , ja se chcesz -powiedział i już miał odlatywać -Nie no , spokojnie -odpowiedział i ruszył w strone ducha i podał mu łapę ----------- Znaleźli się przed bazą psiego patrolu . -No , czemu tu jesteśmy ?-zapytał -Za mną -powiedział duch i polecieli do środka bazy . Pieski siedziały w salonie.Choinka była ubrana . Lampki świeciały . Kominek grzał . Trwały już ostatnie przygotowania . Stół już był przygotowany . Szczeniaki wyglądały za pierwszą gwiazdką . -I co tam na horyzoncie ?-zapytała czule Victoria i podeszła do szczeniąt -Narazie nic nie widać ,ale myślę że już nie długo - odpowiedział Scott Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi . -Otworzę , otworzę , otworzę !!!-oznajmiła z entuzjazem Brick i pognała do drzwi przy okazji potrącając Zuzię nieosącą potrawy . Axe pomógł jej wstać i posprzątać Gdy suczka otworzyła drzwi ujżała Torvalda, Arne'ego , Hedvig i Margit, szukała kątem okia Astvara -Wesołych świąt !-powiedziała Margit i weszła przy tym pchając jej prezenty do środka -A gdzie Astvar ?- zapytał Ryder , Brick popatrzyła wielkimi oczyma na gości -Pan jędza nie przyjechał -powiedziała Margit Brick posmutniała -Ale dlaczego ?-zapytał się Grant -On jest już taki -powiedział Torvald -Już jest !!-powiedziała Simi - Już jest 1 gwiazdka !- -No to chodźmy -powiedział Ryder i poszli do stołu Brick szła z tyłu smutna -Ale ja nie chciałem by była smutna-powiedział kundel do ducha Chwilę potem pieski wymieniły się prezentami i miło spędzali czas. Każdy rozmawiał ,śpiewał kolędy oraz rozdawał swoje prezenty . Tylko jedynie Brick była smutna . Z powodu Astvara który nie przybył na wigilię -Pieski mają dobrze robią. Pamiętają że święta to czas rodziny i radosny . Taka atmosfera towarzyszy nawet najbiedniejszym !-mówił duch Duch przeniósł ich do znanego miejsca . -To moja ulica -powiedziała Astvar i rozejrzał się dokładnie Ulica była już bez jednej żywej duszy . Każdy siedział w domach z rodziną . -Spójrz -powiedział duch i podeszli do małego budynku na przeciwko kamienicy kundla Przez okno ujrzeli rodzinę zasiadającą do stołu . Państwo mieli też psy , byli tam dwoje rodziców i 2 dzieci. -Antonie ! Chodź już czas !-odezwała się suczka ,matka szczenięcia Mały zchorowany szczeniak zszedł po schodach do towarzystwa . -Jaki uroczy malec -odezwał się Astvar -Moi drodzy mimo naszego stanu nie zapominamy o tym co jest najważniejsze . Pamiętajmy że zawsze mamy siebie i możemy na sobie polegać . Święta to rodziny czas , i razem go spędzamy -powiedział mężczyna , głowa domu i po czym zasiedli do stołu , mimo ubóstwa cieszyli się chwilami spędzonymi razem. -Razem zawszę jest lepiej-powiedział do siebie -Niestety jedno krzesło niedługo będzie puste -powiedział duch -Czy to znaczy że Antonie umrze ?-zapytał zdziwiony pies -Rodzina nie ma pieniędzy na lek dla pieska-powiedział z powagą duch -Alee .. można mu jeszcze pomóc ?-zapytał Astvar patrząc przez okno odwracając się nie ujrzał ducha -Arne-e ? znaczy , duchu ?-zapytał pies Znalazł się sam , był ciemno . Jedna lampa uliczna oświecała drogę . Psu zaczeło coraz szybciej bić serce. Usłysząc kroki odwrócił się . Ujzał zjawę przykrytą czarnym materiałem , twarzy nie było widać . Przypominał posturą psa. -To ty jesteś duchem ?Ty pokażesz mi przyszłość ?-zapytał Astvar drżącym głosem . Duch nie mówił ale wskazał łapą na jego kamienicę . Nagle otoczenie zmieniło się . Był dzień i ruch -Czy to już przyszłość ?-zapytał pies Duch wskazał na drzwi do budynku i weszli . Szli schodami aż do mieszkania Astvara. Mieszkanie było otwarte a były tam dwie suczki -Hah ! Ten co tu mieszkał miał niezwykły luksus -powiedziała jedna -Dokładnie !-powiedziała druga i wyciągała ubrania i kosztowności z szaf i szuflad -Co one tu robią ?-zapytał zmieszany pies, duch milczał -Już nieboszczyk nie zazna potrzeby do tych rzeczy , ale my tak ! To se weźmiemy !-powiedziała suczka i wzieła reszte rzeczy do wora . Wyszły z uśmiechem na pyszczkach -Niebo-o-szczyk-k ?-zapytał zestresowany pies Znaleźli się potem w pomieszczeniu . Przed nimi było płótno . Przykrywały zwłoki psa .Leżał na łóżku . Astvar był przerażony -Czy to Antonie ?-zapytał , nie uzyskał odpowiedzi Przenieśli się do salonu gdzie rodzina wspominała malutkiego szczeniaka . -Był taki młody -mówił ojciec -Mój maluch-powiedziała smutna matka szczenięcia Smutna atmosfera panowała w ich domu , Astvar z przykrością patrzył na smutną rodzinę . Chciał im pomóc ale nie umiał Duch wskazał w inny kierunek. Był to cmentarz. Szli przez uliczki oddzielające nagrobki . Ujrzeli przyjaciół Astvara przed pewnym grobem . -Ehhh... na co mu to było ?-zapytał Arne -Mógł jeszcze żyć-powiedział smutny Torvald -Miał całe życie przed sobą-powiedziała Hedvig -Pff.. wiedziałam że już nie wytrzyma-powiedziała Margit Spojrzeli się na towarzyszke z uniesioną brwią -No co ?-powiedziała suczka Pokręcili tylko głowami i odeszli od nagrobka.Astvar podszedł do mogiły -Czy tu leży ten szczeniak ?-zapytał kundel Duch wskazał na nagrobną tablice. Astvar zamarł na widok swego imienia . Patrzył wielkimi oczami na nagrobek . Zrozumiał że to on był tym nieboszczykiem i to on leżał na marach . Padł przed duchem . -Nie .. NIE ! Proszę daj mi szansę !! Zmienię sie ! już nie będe! Będe kochał święta i spędzał je jak należy ale daj mi szanę !! Błagam !-powiedział przestraszony . Grób się otworzył a duch wepchną tam Astvara. -NIEEEEEE!!!!!-powiedział spadając , nagle znalazł się w swoim łóżku -Co ? Jednak żyje ?! Tak !! Duchy dały mi drugą szansę ! Nie zaprzepaszczę jej !-powiedział po czym wstał z łóżka Pies zajrzał pospiesznie do szafek . Były w normalnym stanie . -Tak ! Ciekawe ile wędrowałem z duchami -powiedział do siebie Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi . Poszpiesznie do nich -Czego drzesz się z rana ! daj spać!-powiedziała suczka , sąsiad Astvara -Jaki mamy dzień ?-zapytał bezpośrednio -Em.. Boże Narodzenie ?-powiedziała zdziwiona -TAK! Mam jeszcze czas!-powiedział do siebie -Okej , to ten , nara -powiedziała suczka i wróciła do ciebie. Astvar ogarną się i założył szalik . Już miał wychodzić lecz wpadł na pomysł. Wzią pudło i do niego pakował rzeczy potrzebne oraz pieniądze. Wszystko ładnie zapakował i napisał karteczkę . Wyszedł z domu i pognał do domu gdzie w śnie poznał rodzinę . Postawił paczkę przed drzwiami i zapukał potem odszedł.Otworzył drzwi ojciec . Spojrzał na kartkę gdzie było napisane: ,,Szanowni państwo , w tym czasie trzeba pamiętać o innych . Oto mój prezent dla państwa . Życzę wesołych świąt Sąsiad z nadprzeciwka" Mężczyna uśmiechną się i zabrał paczkę do domu. Astvar gnał przed siebie . Był wesoły i czuł magię świąt. Psiak zatrzymał się przy galerii i kupił trochę prezentów dla piesków. Potem poszedł na dworzec a z niego ruszył do zatoki przygód --- W bazie pieski były na nogach. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi -Brick możesz otworzyć drzwi ?-zapytała Kasha -Tak..-powiedziała suczka . Ku jej zdziwieniu ujrzała Astvara -Astvar ?!!!-zapytała zadowolona i zdziwiona -Wesołych świąt !-powiedział wesoły Rzucili się w swoje ramiona . Przytulali się .Byli szczęsiliwi - A co ty tu robisz ?-zapytała Margit , podszedł jeszcze Arne -Zmieniłem zdanie jednak przyjechałem -powiedział zadowolony -Przyjmiecie mnie ?- -Oczywiście !-powiedział Ryder -Mam coś dla ciebie -powiedział Astvar do Brick , wyciągną naszyjnik srebrny i założył jej -Jest piękny , dziękuje -powiedziała i pocałowała go -Dla was też coś mam !-powiedział Astvar i podszedł do Margit i Arne'go podał i prezenty -Ale to nie jest węgiel ...?-zapytał Arne -Nie - -Napewno ?-zapytała Margit -Tak !- Otworzyli i Margit dostała książkę o tematyce którą lubi a Arne dostał dziennik którego potrzebował -Wow ! Dzięki -odpowiedzieli O dziwo się przytulili -Obiecuje że rzadziej będe cie wyzywać Arne ,a tobie Margit że przestanę na chwile ci grozić siekierą-powiedział -Ooooo.. dziękuje -powiedziała zadowolona -A ja ci już nie będe grzebać po szafkach w kuchni ..-powiedział Arne -Aww.. dzi - CZEKAJ CO ?- KKOONIIECCC --------------------- Na koniec chciałam by Wam życzyć wesołych świąt i szczęśliwego nowego roku <3333